


Eternity

by NaraEragon



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Angst, Human!Kha'Zix, M/M, Oneshot, Original!Kha'Zix, RenKha
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-15
Updated: 2016-06-15
Packaged: 2018-07-15 05:25:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7209602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NaraEragon/pseuds/NaraEragon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Void creatures never get old. But not mortal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eternity

**Author's Note:**

> Its just a oneshot when I started writting so its kinda bad. Sorry for my bad English.  
> Well in my opinion, Kha'Zix maybe a predator, a dangerous killer but he knew nothing from the human world. He knew none of emotions, feelings like human. His only desire and purpose was consume and adapt, beside that he was just like a pure child to this chaos world. He didn't afraid of death because he thought it was natural to die by another stronger individual, so he had to get stronger. If he ever had feeling and had to watch someone close to him die, you see that wasn't a killer we always knew about.  
> So I'll say Kha'Zix would have many characteristics, and childish was a part of them beside from a dangerous predator.

"Hey Kha..."  
"Hm?!"  
"Did void creatures ever get old?"  
"Hm well...we are exotic creature, time cannot affected on us so yes, we won't get old. But why did you ask?"  
"Ah nothing, just wanted to know..." He chuckled, gently stroked the other's hair "But I must admit, you void creatures are all beauty when you turn to human, Vel'Koz and Rek'Sai are examples."  
"You like them?" Curls his lips in displease.  
"No my precious~ You are the most beautiful one in my eyes~" Kissed the other's cheek "You know I love you most~"  
"Tch...you are teasing me again!" His face flushed.

 

At that time, the other didn't understand his words.

 

"Mortal creatures will worn out by the time, they get old and die." Vel'Koz said.  
"Die?! Why?"  
"I don't know. They said it was natural. We are different from them, we only die when we get killed while they both die by killed and age. I guess you have seen the womens were afraid of getting old because it destroyed their beauty and afraid that their love wouldn't love them anymore." The ex-eye-voidborn stopped a little then continued "If I was right, the mens always looked at physical appearance."  
"He...he said I am beautiful...."  
"But we do not care about our appearance, do we?! He said that simply because he wanted to show you his thoughts of you, his feelings for you and.... What did you worry about anyway? We will not get old, ever!"  
"But you say, they will get old, he will get old.... and die?"

 

Vel'Koz remained silent, but the other already knew the answer.

He understood, so well.

They came from two different worlds, basically they could not be together...

This....would just cause more pain...

 

"Why don't you tell me??" The other was angry.  
"Tell what?" He smiled guiltless and grabbed the other waist, pulled him close.  
"You asked me if I did get old, but what about you?"

 

His smile faded, he stared at the other in silent.

 

"I'm a mortal creature, of course I will die because of age." Gently caress the other's face "But I only need you to be always beautiful, so I can contemplate you everyday, that is enough. It doesn't matter what happen to me."  
"I don't want it! If you die, you will leave me!" The other hit him on the chest, his voice was a little shaking "I won't allow you to die!"

 

He cut off the other words by kissing him hard on the lips, their tongues exchanged for ages, then he spoke.

 

"I will not go anywhere. I will stay by your side."  
"For eternity?" The other repeated, arms wrapped around his shoulders.  
"For eternity." He smiled "I have promised to stay with you forever, remembered?"

 

Pleases with the answer, the other simply smiled, the most beautiful smile that had made his heart went crazy.

 

'His beauty. All of him is his. Forever is his, no matter if anything ever happens, this will never change.'

 

**Many years later...**

 

The other looked at him, now lying on the white sheet, breathing hard, those line of a handsome and chivalrous man was no longer appeared on his feature. His white-like-snow hair was the only thing still remained the same.

He looked at the other, still the same beautiful young man with violet hair liked silk and those emerald eyes, he still be with him even though he had become an ugly old man.

A drop of crystal fell on his hand, he raised it up to touch the other cheek and then swept the tears still remained left away.

 

"Why are you crying?" He tried to gain a fine smile.

 

The other remained silent, tightened his lips, the tears keep poured out unstoppable.

 

"Don't cry, my darling." He comforted the other "You're hurting me with it."  
"Then... what did you want me to do now...?" His tone was breaking.  
"I have always loved your smiles, both when you were gentle to me and ended your prey's life, I have fell in love with you because of it."

 

The other tried to clean the tears away but he could not make it stop.

 

"Why..." He mumbled "All the time facing the death I have nothing to fear and laughed all I want....but why only this time I cannot??" The other squeezed him tightly, sobbed violently "How do you want me to smile while knowing you are going to leave me??"

 

He silently stroked the other's silky hair, let his tears spread all over his chest.

 

"You're a liar... You promised you would stay with me forever..." The other lifted his head to look at him in the eyes "You've promised you would never leave me..."  
"Sorry..." Was all he could answer "I don't want to make you worry..."  
"Tell me... You.....just tell me what did I have to do.... How can I live without you now??"  
"Listen to me." He gently held the other face close to his "For all those time I have been selfish, bound you to me for my own, I have taken your freedom, please accept my appology. Now you're free, you can live your own life, do whatever you want just like the first time you stepped into this world, no one will stand in your way." Gave the other a passional kiss on the lips "Sorry for all the worst things I've ever done to you..."

 

The other just shook his head.

 

"I'm not regreting for meeting you... I'm glad that you've accepted to be my mate and more than that.... My precious...you're the most beautiful creature I've ever seen in my life... No such words could describe how much happiness I felt when you've chosen me to spend your life with..." He gave a weakly smile "The only thing I regret the most is that I cannot contemplate your beauty.....live with you....any longer...." His voice was getting smaller and smaller, and then silent filled the atmosphere.

 

The other jolted up from his chest, stared at him with horror in his eyes while his shaking hands slowly reached his feature.

 

"Rengar?" He called "What...what is wrong? Answer me!! Please! Don't keep silent like that!! RENGAR!!!!"

 

His shout filled with bitter and painful echoed through the night liked a sharp cut on the surface of a silk, liked a beast had lost its most precious treasure.

The suffering had caused him the most painful feel he had ever tasted in his entire life.

The howling noises mixed with the sobbing that could tear who heard it heart apart, only hearing had caused them this much pain, then who know how much pain did its maker had been suffered?!

It was more painful than getting cut or stabbed.

It felt like the heart was being stabbed for thousand times but he could not reach it to comfort it or else.

He knew his beloved mate was no longer breathing, he knew he has already leave this madness world, he had left him behind, and never returned. But he was too stubborn to accept the painful truth.

The man that held his heart, his life and his soul.... Had gone.... Forever...

 

**_'Stay with me for eternity, will you?'  
'Yes.'_ **

****

**_'I will not go anywhere. I will stay by your side.'  
'For eternity?'  
'For eternity.'_**


End file.
